


Alone in the Bunker for hours

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Table Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-04-12 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas have some alone time in the bunker and take full advantage of the map table.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 67





	Alone in the Bunker for hours

"Alright guys... We'll be back later. Going out for lunch." Sam announces as Eileen is putting on her coat. 

"We'll be here." Dean responds. Sam and Eileen head to the door, without turning back they leave. 

Dean and Cas stare at each other, like they have done many times before. They both know that the drive to town is an hour and that they will have plenty of time. 

Dean is the first one to break the eye contact. He stands up from his chair at the map table and crosses over to where Cas is sitting. 

When he reaches Cas, he pauses for a moment before leaning into Cas. 

"I'm bored. What shall we do with all this free time? Watch a movie? Order some food? Or clean. I'm gonna go clean." Before Dean could pull away too far, Cas stood up and pinned his hips against the table. 

"You and I both know that you don't clean." Cas whispered. He leaned in inches away from Dean's lips. 

Cas pulled the end of Dean's hair to tilt his head and expose his neck. Dean let out a groan. Cas kissed and licked all the way his neck and jaw. When he reached his mouth, he paused. 

"Dammit, Cas. Kiss me already." He didn't have to be told twice. He captured Dean's lips with his. He licked Dean's lips for entrance. Dean didn't hesitate. He opened his mouth and they let their tounges dance around together. 

Luckily for Dean, Cas had on his sweat pants and a t-shirt instead of that stupid ass suit and trenchcoat. He rocked his hips against Cas making them both let out a moan. 

Cas pulled away and looked at the green eyes in front of him. Dean's eyes were filled with lust. Cas ran his hands up Dean's hips to the hem of his shirt. When his fingers made contact on his skin, Dean shivered. Cas lifted the shirt and took it off Dean. Dean did the same. 

Cas then made his way back down Dean's chest to his belt. He very slowly unbuckled it, not breaking eye contact with Dean. Once the belt was removed, Cas pulled Dean's pants and boxers down in one swift motion, moving to kneel on his knees as well. 

He parted his mouth and took all of Dean in at once. Dean groaned out in pleasure. Cas licked up Dean's shaft, swirling the top of his cock, licking at the pre-come. Dean pulled at Cas' hair. 

"Cas, if you keep going, I'm gonna come." Cas pulled off of Dean with a 'pop', returning to the standing position. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. This kiss was more slower than before. Not as needy. Dean hopped up onto the table, with the help of Cas, leaning back on his elbows. Cas leaned over him, ocean blue eyes staring at the forest green ones. 

Cas stuck a finger in Dean's mouth. Dean sucked until the finger was soaked. Cas took his finger and teased his hole. 

"Cas. Please." Dean pleaded out. Cas pushed the finger quickly, causing Dean to rock down onto it. He curled his finger, hitting Dean in the prostate. 

"Yeah... Yeah right there." Dean moaned. Cas stuck another finger in and after a couple strokes added a third. He pumped some more until Dean squeezed his arm. 

"Cas... need you inside me... now." Cas pulled his fingers out, causing Dean to whimper at the loss. Cas pulled down his pants, spitting on his hand and stroking his cock to lube it up. 

He lined his cock up with Dean's entrance. He waited for Dean to nod with approval. He slowly pushed his cock in, getting it halfway in, pausing until Dean rocked down, finally ready. He pulled out and slammed back into Dean, hitting his prostate. Dean's back arched off the table. Cas leaned forward and whispered into Dean's ear. 

"You're so tight." Dean groaned at his words, pulling Cas in for a kiss. He popped off with a moan. Dean could feel his orgasm building up. Cas reached down to stroke Dean. 

"Oh, fuck that feels good. Cas, I'm gonna-" 

"Go ahead. Come for me baby." Dean let out a loud moan, shaking with it. Cas slammed in and out of Dean a few more times before spilling into Dean's ass. He waited until they both came down from their high to pull out. When he did, Dean whimpered at the loss of being full. 

"That was amazing. I've always wanted to have sex on this table." Dean laughed, breathless. 

"Yeah." Cas agreed, using his shirt to clean them up. "Let's go watch a movie." They made their way to the 'Dean Cave' and cuddled on the couch. Dean laying on top of Cas with their legs tangled and fingers intertwined. After about twenty minutes they had both fallen asleep. 

A few hours later, Sam came home to find them like this. He covered them up with a blanket, knowing exactly what happened while he was gone.


End file.
